Anget-anget' seperti Chanyeol
by Raensung jones
Summary: Sebenarnya disini yang paling membutuhkan adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol, si 'penghangat'nya itu. "Kau tahu, kata orang-orang, jika kau melakukan 'itu' di malam musim dingin, maka tubuhmu akan menjadi hangat. Sangat hangat malahan." - Baekhyun / "Baekhyun, aku mau tidur seka—Ngghh.. Baekhyun.. jauhkan tanganmu dari situ. Kau menyentuhnya." - Chanyeol. [CB AREA; RnR]


Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah di pinggiran ranjang. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Bulan ini sungguh melelahkan karena jadwal tour dunia yang hampir bersamaan dengan diadakannya beberapa musik show lokal yang harus ia –dan kawan-kawannya hadiri.

Selain itu juga ada beberapa hal yang membuat mood Chanyeol hancur, dan itu tentu menyebabkan dirinya semakin merasa lelah. Ia rindu keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol rindu merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya. Ia iri dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain yang sekarang sedang sibuk berbicara soal natal bersama keluarganya walau lewat telefon atau _video call. _Chanyeol juga ingin sekali menghubungi keluarganya, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol, termasuk kakaknya.

"Sok sibuk!" gerutu Chanyeol. Lalu ia baringkan badannya ke ranjang, merasakan sedikit kenyamanan dari ranjang empuknya.

Rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin lompat dari jendela, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, lalu memeluk mereka dalam satu pelukan sekaligus.

"Argghhh.. _Ummaaaaaaaaa..._" keluhnya kesal, Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "..Chanyeol kangen.."

Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia sedikit berusaha tenang agar tubuhnya—terutama fikirannya tidak terasa semakin lelah. Namun semuanya terasa semakin buruk ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia.. sendirian disini.

Hanya ada seonggok _Chanyeol _di kamar ini.

_Serius_!

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sebal sampai-sampai rambutnya sebelas-duabelas sama sapu ijuk. Dia menggerutu sendiri—lebih tepatnya mencibir Baekhyun (si _roommatenya_) yang setengah jam yang lalu dengan enaknya masuk kamar duluan lalu mengambil satu bantal dan satu guling, setelah itu Baekhyun melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun sempat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di ambang pintu, tapi dia lebih memilih memasang muka "_aku ngga peduli, aku bete sama kamu_" di depan Chanyeol.

Dan sebenarnya.. hal itu yang membuat mood Chanyeol hancur.

Bayangkan kalian saja yang tiap harinya tidur, curhat, atau ngobrol bersama _roommate _kalian, tiba-tiba _roommate _kalian pergi begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Bagaimana rasanya?

Menyebalkan.

Memangnya apa salah Chanyeol?

Baekhyun makan, Chanyeol yang menemani.

Baekhyun kesepian, Chanyeol juga yang menemani.

Baekhyun mandi, Chanyeol yang mengawasi. (_maaf, coret saja_)

Baekhyun tidur, Chanyeol yang _nidurin_. (_aduh, maaf coret lagi ya_)

Jadi, apa kurangnya Chanyeol?

Dengan mata yang lelah dan juga mulai mengantuk, Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidurnya, lalu menarik selimut agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Malam musim dingin seperti ini paling enak memang tidur bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat.

_Tapi bakalan lebih hangat lagi kalau di dalam selimut itu ada yang memelukmu_.—itu Chanyeol ya yang bilang.

Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya. Berusaha agar dirinya cepat terlelap dan tentunya melupakan masalah tentang dia yang sendirian di kamar.

Sejenak, bayangan tentang sosok Baekhyun muncul di dalam fikirannya, matanya masih nyaman terpejam.

Baekhyun yang terkadang bergelayut di lengannya saat ia—Chanyeol teridur.

Baekhyun yang terkadang dengan isengnya mencabuti bulu kaki Chanyeol secara diam-diam saat Chanyeol tertidur.

Baekhyun yang terkadang membangunkan Chanyeol dengan begitu manjanya dengan cara mengusapkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menjadi satu-satunya objek paling menyenangkan yang selalu diamati Chanyeol ketika ia tiba-tiba terjaga di tengah malam.

Baekhyun yang tampak sangat natural sekaligus menggemaskan ketika tertidur. Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah merasa bosan untuk memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Seakan di dunia ini hanya ada Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie, dan Byun Baekhyun.

Sial! Sekuat apapun Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk terlelap, semua itu tetap saja gagal jika fikirannya sendiri tidak tenang.

Chanyeol sekali lagi mengacak rambutnya kesal, matanya sayu-sayu terbuka, dan betapa terjungkalnya dia ketika menyadari sosok pengganggu fikirannya kini berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya dengan memeluk bantal-guling yang tadi ia bawa.

"Chanyeol,"

"B-Baekhyun? Bukannya kau—"

Baekhyun menyela Chanyeol, "A-aku.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menghilangkan rasa gugup bercampur malu, "A-aku.. tidak bisa tidur.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Anget-anget' seperti Chanyeol**

**By: Raensung –**_jones yang terdzalimi_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fluffyyyyyyy**_**—semoga saja, **_**Absurd**_**—sudah dipastikan.**_

**Cast: Mama dan Papa**

**RECOMMENDED SONG:**

Wiwik Sagita – Kereta Malam, Oplosan, Wedi karo Bojomu

**EH SALAH SALAH!**

**LYn – Ge Deh Ji Geum ***_nah ini yg bener._

**(**_dengerin lagu itu kalo kalian pengen diabetes _(?)**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku.. tidak bisa tidur."

Chanyeol mendengus. Jujur saja, ia sedikit sebal dengan bocah satu ini. Selain dia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan seenak _udelnya_ sendiri tadi, Baekhyun juga telah mengganggu fikirannya sampai-sampai mau tidur saja Chanyeol kesulitan, dan lebih parahnya sekarang Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol salah apa _sih, _Baek?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?" Chanyeol menantang. Baekhyun terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang bisa-bisanya bicara kasar—menurutnya—seperti itu, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya.

Baekhyun yang kerempeng mana berani bergulat dengan Chanyeol yang tingginya hampir seperti tower pemancar itu. Jadi dia lebih memilih amannya saja. Baekhyun meredam emosinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang berani bicara kasar pada _uke manis _macam Baekhyun.

"Me-Menyingkirlah! Kau tidur di tempatku!"

**DUAR**!

Chanyeol malu setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya ia berbaring santai di tempat tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol, _please_, jaga imej-mu! Sebagai _seme _yang tampan-berkarisma, jangan perlihatkan kerinduanmu di depan _uke _centil seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencibir. Akhirnya dengan sedikit berat hati, ia menggeser tubuhnya yang lelah itu ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Menggeser tubuhnya sendiri saja Chanyeol malas, Chanyeol benar-benar capek. Tanpa melihat dan mempedulikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lekas tidur menghadap kearah lain—membelakangi Baekhyun, dan menarik selimutnya membungkus tubuhnya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri disana. Ia mengamati punggung Chanyeol sambil berfikir, "_Harusnya aku yang ngambek._"

Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi tetap saja gagal. Fikirannya masih tidak tenang. Hingga akhirnya dia merasakan ranjangnya berderit pelan, menandakan beban diatas ranjang bertambah. Lebih mudahnya, seseorang sedang menaiki ranjang. Lebih mudahnya lagi, Baekhyun sudah capek berdiri, makanya dia naik ke ranjang.

Baekhyun hanya berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamar, sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan. Baekhyun berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Niat awalnya adalah mengabaikan Chanyeol seharian penuh atau berhari-hari karena akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tidak berada di dekatnya.

Terdengar kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi.. yah bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak '_kekanak-kanakan'_; manja, genit, dan suka ngambek tiba-tiba.

Namun kenyataannya Baekhyun memang payah! Tidak berbicara dengan Chanyeol selama seharian kini masuk dalam daftar kelemahannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan jika tidak menyapa makhluk tinggi itu.

"Chan..yeol.."

Si makhluk tinggi itu rupanya masih betah dengan acara _diem-diemannya_. Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia hanya sedikit bergerak untuk menarik selimutnya semakin ke atas sampai menutupi bahunya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas, "Sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun, sekali lagi ia yang mengawali pembicaraan.

Tetap saja. Tetap saja Chanyeol tak menjawab. Entah siapa yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk bersikap seperti itu. Yang jelas.. Baekhyun tak menyukainya.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan jika didiamkan oleh Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun berfikir keras bagaimana cara agar Chanyeol berbalik lalu mau berbicara dengannya lagi, walau hanya satu kata.

Pura-pura overdosis? _Ngga mungkin_.

Mewek sesenggukan? _Aduh, jangan lawak deh_.

2 jam kemudian.. eh tunggu! Salah, salah! 2 menit kemudian, lampu bohlam tak kasat mata muncul diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun _kan _paling mahir memasang muka merayu, apalagi berakting, jadi sebuah skenario khas _cabe-cabean_ muncul di otak Baekhyun dengan mudahnya.

.

.

.

"Chan-yeol.. di-dingin.."

Seakan ada dorongan dari dirinya, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya gemetar, kedua tangannya juga begitu.

Nah, Baekhyun tidak payah jika menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

Chanyeol yang kala itu sigap bak _suami siaga_, dengan cekatan langsung merentangkan lengannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia langsung mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, jadi dengan gerakan yang dibuat semanis mungkin, Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol.

Andai saja Chanyeol tahu, inilah yang Baekhyun inginkan dari tadi. _Yang 'anget-anget' seperti Chanyeol._

Chanyeol merangkulkan tangannya yang satunya lagi ke pinggang Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Hampir tidak ada sekat udara diantara mereka, jarak mereka kelewat dekat—sangat. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang sedikit menyambut pipi dinginnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

Chanyeol tahu, ia benar-benar tahu jika Baekhyun membenci udara dingin. Tiap malam juga Chanyeol-lah yang menjadi _penghangat_ bagi Baekhyun. Biasanya Chanyeol melakukan profesinya sebagai _penghangat _bagi Baekhyun ini dengan diselingi beberapa humor, obrolan biasa, curhatan, dan tentu dengan hati yang ikhlas. Tapi kali ini tidak. Chanyeol sedikit tidak ikhlas menghangatkan Baekhyun, karena jujur saja ia benar-benar capek dan ingin tidur. _Itu doang_.

Chanyeol melebarkan selimutnya agat menutupi tubuh Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun melirik wajah Chanyeol sekilas yang berada diatasnya, "Chanyeol, kenapa diam? Biasanya kau bercerita banyak kepadaku," Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Aku capek." ujar Chanyeol singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jelas bikin Baekhyun makin mengerucut sampai-sampai bibirnya bisa dikuncir.

"Chanyeol, biasanya '_kan _kau mengusap-usap punggungku agar aku tidak kedinginan dan cepat tidur, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Chanyeol, biasanya kau merangkulkan kakimu ke kakiku, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak bicara?"

"Chanyeol, kena—"

Baekhyun seketika bungkam di tempat saat Chanyeol dengan begitu dramatisnya mendorong dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, Chanyeol sengaja mempertemukan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung lucu Baekhyun. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana dekatnya mereka.

_Ini pasti efek kebanyakan nonton drama Korea di TV _-_-

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba menegang. Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai bukan hawa hangat lagi yang Baekhyun rasakan, melainkan naik satu level, yaitu **PUANAS.**

Mereka memang sering berbagi pelukan, atau bahkan ciuman (_eh maaf keceplosan_) diatas kasur. Tapi kali ini kenapa rasanya berbeda dari biasanya? Chanyeol hanya menatapnya lekat dengan mata lelahnya, namun itu dapat membuat Baekhyun meleleh diatas ranjang saat itu juga.

Mungkin karena biasanya Chanyeol memeluk atau menciumnya (_aduh keceplosan lagi_) dengan wajah yang begitu riang dan semangat penuh. Jadi sekarang agak berbeda karena wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangatlah lelah. Baekhyun baru menyadari itu, mirisnya.

"Sekarang apa yang kurang?" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya. Dia benar-benar tampak serius. Dia juga sudah merangkulkan kakinya di kaki Baekhyun. Tangannya pun sudah berada di punggung Baekhyun, bersiap-siap memberi kehangatan untuk pemuda mungil ini.

"Uh—" Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. Hanya sedikit, ya! Karena Baekhyun sendiri sangat senang dengan posisi yang seperti ini, jadi sayang dong kalau dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Hihi. "Ti-tidak, tidak ada yang kurang." sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit memejamkan matanya sambil tetap mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatannya agar Baekhyun cepat tertidur.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya sekali lagi, menyebabkan jaraknya dengan Chanyeol sedikit terhapus. Tapi Chanyeol dengan cekatan menariknya kembali, Baekhyun jadi terbenam di perbatasan antara rahang dan leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya tepat diatas kepala Baekhyun sembari tetap mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Sesebal atau selelah apapun itu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menarik si mungil ini ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, terlalu sayang jika tidak dipeluk.

Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai luluh. Lelah di tubuhnya sedikit hilang ketika ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Uhm, Chanyeol, boleh aku bercerita?" lirih Baekhyun begitu pelan dan lembut. Chanyeol merasakan nafas Baekhyun menyapu kulit lehernya. Membuatnya nyaman dan makin betah dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Cerita saja."

"Sebenarnya.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memainkan dada Chanyeol yang –untungnya masih terbalut kaos tipis berwarna putih itu. Baekhyun seperti mengukir sesuatu yang random disana. Lima detik kemudian bibirnya yang menggemaskan itu kembali mengerucut. Sayang Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

Baekhyun menyubit kecil—tapi tetap pelan— dada Chanyeol, "Sebenarnya aku marah padamu!"

Marah pada Chanyeol?

Marah kenapa?

Marah karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menciumnya sekarang?

_Loh loh loh _-_-

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa salahku? Aku sudah memelukmu kan sekarang? Jadi apa yang kurang?" Chanyeol tidak terima dirinya disalahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Iya _sih, _benar kau sudah memelukku, tapi tetap saja salahmu itu banyak!"

"Banyak? Apa saja?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Pertama, kemarin kau menonton film dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa mengajak Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Kedua, tadi di bandara, siapa yang kau gandeng?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah berfikir, "Uhm, kalau tidak salah Kyungsoo."

"Tidak salah _ndasmu _itu. Itu memang benar! Kenapa kau menggandeng Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak menggandengku? Kau bahkan tadi membiarkanku berjalan di barisan paling belakang, sendirian. Untung saja manager _hyung _menghampiriku." cerocos Baekhyun.

"Ketiga, akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu—"

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan selanjutnya dan Chanyeol tidak butuh penjelasan panjang kali lebar dari Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol memberi hukuman pada Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti berbicara dengan cara menghadiahi sebuah kecupan kecil di ujung bibir Baekhyun—yang kala itu kebetulan sekali sedang mengerucut.

_Lagi-lagi, Ini pasti efek kebanyakan nonton drama Korea di TV _-_-

Dan terbukti cara ini ampuh, saudara sekalian.

Baekhyun yang terkejut itu berefek pada otaknya yang saat ini mendadak _lemot_.

"_Itu Chanyeol kan yang cium?"_

"_Eh beneran nih? Ngga salah liat kan?"_

"_Serius kan?"_

"_YA AMPUN~~ KANGEN BANGET DICIUM YEOLLIE~~"_

**JDUAK**! Ya seperti itulah yang ada difikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan manjanya kemudian menyusut, memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol sembari memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

_Gemesin banget_.

"Intinya, pokoknya aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Apa perlu _nih _aku _nikung _ke Jongin juga?" tantang Baekhyun, sok berani.

Chanyeol balas memeluknya dengan sayang, "_Nikung _kok minta izin_._" Ia mendecih setelahnya.

Benar juga _sih _ya.

_Nikung kok minta izin_?

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok China. Sudah otaknya lemot, sekarang bertambah bodoh pula.

"Aku serius, Yeol. Aku _nikung _loh ya? Besok aku _nikung nih_!"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani."

"Tidak _kok, _aku tidak berani. Haha." Tawanya terdengar garing, pemirsa.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat menyadari Baekhyun yang sekarang lebih seperti tokoh 'Oneng _oon_' di serial TV _Bajaj Bajuri_ yang dulu tayang di Trans TV, milik kita bersama.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Lelah di tubuhnya benar-benar sirna, karena Baekhyun yang sudah menghiburnya. Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol rasanya enggan untuk tidur. Ia ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, mempertahankan posisinya. Posisinya yang kembali dekat dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat nyaman.

"Sekarang tidur, ya. Ini sudah malam.."

Tak masalah bagi Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tidur terlebih dulu dengan posisinya yang tetap seperti ini. Karena itu memang hal yang difavoritkan Chanyeol, memandangi Baekhyun ketika ia teridur.

"Uh, Chanyeol.."

"Iya, Baekhyun?"

"Ng, kau tahu.."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, Baek."

"Chanyeol, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun merengut.

"Kau tahu," lanjut Baekhyun, "Kata orang-orang, jika kau melakukan _itu _di malam musim dingin, maka tubuhmu akan menjadi hangat. Sangat hangat malahan.."

"..ng, aku ingin lebih hangat dari ini. Kau bisa melakukan_nya _sekarang '_kan_, Yeollie?" sambung Baekhyun dengan mode _bbuing-bbuing_nya

Dan kini Chanyeol telah tertular virus kelemotan dari Baekhyun. Butuh waktu 15 detik untuk mencerna kata-kata ambigu yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya dia mengerti, Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baekhyun, aku capek."

"Yeollie, ayolah.."

"Capek, Baekhyun. Besok malam saja, ya? Atau besok pagi saja, bagaimana? Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, hanya menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk pagi hari. Okay?"

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya sekarang.."

"Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol, _bbuing.. bbuing.."_

"Baekhyun, aku mau tidur seka—_Ngghh_..Baekhyun.. jauhkan tanganmu dari _situ_. Kau menyentuh_nya._"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan_nya _sebelum kau menuruti permintaanku."

".."

Dan semuanya berakhir ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan mematikan seluruh lampu yang ada di kamarnya.

Malam itu begitu 'menyeramkan'..

..karena

..Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang paling bernafsu.

Dan lebih menyeramkannya lagi..

..Baekhyun,

..malam itu Baekhyun yang paling dominan dalam _bermain_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Karena kamar mama dan papa gelap,**_

_**Jadi..**_

_**Saya tak dapat melanjutkannya.**_

_**Jadi..**_

_**Biarkan mama dan papa**_

_**memadu kasih**_

_**dengan penuh penghayatan.**_

_**Jangan ganggu mereka, ya?**_

**.**

**.**

****–** END –**

_**Eh lupa lupa!**_

_**Satu lagi, bentar kok :p**_

_**Jangan**_

_**Lupa**_

_**Do'akan**_

_**Saya**_

_**Agar**_

_**Mendapat**_

_**Jodoh**_

_**Dan**_

_**Segera**_

_**Melepas**_

_**Status**_

'_**Jones'**_

**TERIMA KASIH MUAAAAAAH :***

**–** **END beneran ****–**

* * *

><p>[an]:

Maaf jika ini terlalu koplak xD dan maaf jika banyak Typo hihi

Akhir-akhir ini saya sering bayangin _apa aja yang dilakuin mereka kalo lagi sekamar_? Ngehehehehe :p

Ini juga gegara nenek saya bilang kalo muka-muka cem Baekhyun itu muka-muka _ngalem _dan kalau lagi berdua sama pasangannya itu sukanya _ndusel-ndusel_ /aih bahasa apa ini? Eh iya pasangannya Baekhyun yang saya maksud itu si Chanyeol loh ya. Bukan yang lain -_-

Jadi, berkenan kah kalian untuk menyemangati author yang jones dan butuh belaian pacar ini lewat sepucuk review yang manis? /halah, bahasamu tong -_-

Dan.. berkenan kah kalian untuk menginvite BBM author yang jones dan terkadang kesepian di tengah malam ini? Jika berkenan, silahkan ketik **7F9A4092** lalu kirim ke 6288 /opo seh?

Okay segitu sajah ;)

Kemarin yang tanya saya ini sebenernya orang mana, saya lahir di Surabaya tapi skrng tinggal di Gresik. Jadi kalau mau main atau jalan-jalan atau janjian sama saya ya monggo saja :D asalkan sayanya ada waktu ;D

.

Salam manis semanis senyumnya Taka,

_Raensung—jones_

* * *

><p><em>p.s : <em>oh iya, terima kasih yang sudah review di ff-ff saya yg sebelum-sebelumnya. MAKASIH BANYAK YAAAAH MAAF SAYA NGGA BISA BALESIN SATU-SATU SOALNYA KADANG FFN SENDIRI SUKA EROR -_- tapi yakinlah, jika kalian review disini nanti pasti saya bales :)))))

GOMAWO AND SARANGEK :*


End file.
